Christmas Morning
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Sam and Sookie finally connect after she returns home from Jackson heartbroken but wise.  *beware: spoilers from the books and a deviating storyline from the show
1. Chapter 1

*this story is a mixture of info from the shows and from the books. It takes place after Sookie gets back to Bon Temps after searching for Bill in Club Dead. At this point, she has shut both Bill and Eric out of her life. I would like to have seen this plot line happen instead of her falling for Eric. Enjoy :)

Sam opened his eyes. It was Christmas morning, and he had the best present he could think of: Sookie Stackhouse in bed beside him. After years of pining away for a girl who ended up falling in love with a vampire at the very moment he was ready to make a move, he thought his day had passed. Then, in what he could only describe as a Christmas miracle, he had been given a second chance.

About four months earlier, Sookie had asked Sam for some time off so that she could go and search for a missing Bill. She hadn't found what she was looking for. She had come home heartbroken after learning that Bill had cheated on her with his maker Lorena. What Sam didn't know yet is that in her abscense, she had had some moments with both Alcide and Eric, but in Sookie's mind they were nothing more than comfort in what had become a tense situation. Now she had something and someone else on her mind.

When she had come back to work, Sam could tell she was different, sad. He was worried about her, but she had always come to him for advice, so he figured he wouldn't push the issue until she was ready. Within two weeks, Sookie had switched shifts with Arlene so she could be the one to close with Sam. She desparately needed to talk to him, but needed to get him alone. Sam and Tara were Sookie's best friend, but it was hard to talk to Tara about supernatural stuff. Sam always accepted things easier because as a shapeshifter, he was a part of that world.

When they were the only two left in the bar, Sookie headed back to Sam's office. He was on the computer when Sookie came in. "Sam," she said softly. "Are you busy?"

"Never too busy for you cher," Sam said smiling. "What's up?" Sookie immediately burst into tears. She had been holding back so much emotion, and Sam's thoughtful words had sent her over the edge. She brought her hands to her face and started weeping. Sam jumped up and rushed over to her. "Hey," he said pulling her hands from her face to make her look at him. "Talk to me."

Through her tears Sookie started rambling. "My life is so screwed up Sam. I'm screwed up. What is wrong with me? How could I have ever believed that Bill actually loved me? I'm so stupid. I let the fact that I couldn't hear his thoughts cloud my judgment, and look where it got me."

Sam pulled her close, and she let him. He was so warm, and the feel of his arms around her was exactly what she needed right now. As she cried into his shoulder, he stroked the back of her hair. "Sookie, you are not stupid. You are the type of girl that loves with her whole heart and would never do anything to hurt anybody. That's why it's hard for you to believe that anyone could do that to you. They say love is blind, and I think that's all this is." While Sam's words were comforting, it was his thoughts that really put Sookie at ease. With him touching her, she could hear him better than usual, and she could tell that he really meant what he was saying. He wasn't judging her, although he had warned her that getting mixed up with a vampire would be trouble. He was also thinking about how if she'd have given him a chance, he would have never hurt her. It was something she had known in her heart all along.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked. The truth was she did. She hadn't told anyone about everything that had happened while she was in Jackson, and she really needed to get it off her chest. "I want to tell you Sam, but there are some things that are going to make you really mad." Sookie was thinking about being trapped in the trunk of a car with Bill when he had woken up from being kidnapped hungry and horny, and she had been his victim before he had snapped back to reality. "Do you think you can just listen and promise not to take action? It will make me feel better to talk about it." Sookie knew that Sam would sharpen a stake and kill Bill for some of the things that he had done to her. She appreciated him being protective of her but didn't actually want that to happen.

Sam was thinking right along Sookie's line, but hurting Bill for whatever he'd done was not what Sookie needed from him right now. Sam thought for a second, then took Sookie's face in his hands forcing her to look at him. "Sookie, your sadness lets me know that I am probably not going to be happy about some of the stuff I hear, but I promise to try and remain calm. You can trust me to be there for you, and I would never want to do anything to cause you more pain." _I love you too much for that_ he thought, and Sookie could hear him.

"Well," Sookie said. "Maybe we could finish up then go to your house then. This talk might require a comfy couch and tissues," she laughed. They smiled at each other. Sookie hadn't smiled much since she had gotten home, and being here with Sam was making the difference. "You got it," Sam said, and they parted to close up shop.

In about a half hour, Sam let Sookie go out back first then locked the door behind them. It was well past midnight and the night sky was black. The moon was barely visible, and Sam was glad that Sookie hadn't decided to come to him on a fuller moon when he might not have been able to devote the time she needed. They silently walked to his trailer. Sam was glad he had cleaned up over the weekend. As they stepped inside, Sookie was hit with a blast of cold air. Though it was late August and no longer scorching hot, Sam's body temperature was always higher than normal since he was a shifter, and his A/C was going strong. She reached up to run her arms wishing she had a sweater. Sam noticed. "Sorry," he said crossing the room to turn down the A/C a bit. "I run hot. I'll get you a sweatshirt. Make yourself comfortable."

Sookie had been in Sam's trailer before, but she took a moment to look around anyways. Sam was always neat and tidy, which she thought was a good quality in a man. She sat down on his comfy plaid couch and untied and kicked off her tennis shoes. Moments later Sam came back in the living room and handed her a gray Saints sweatshirt. As she thanked him and put it on, she couldn't help but take note of how soft it was and how much it smelled like Sam. She was already secretly making plans to keep it. "Can I get you some tea or something?" Sam asked. "Sure," she responded. "That sounds great."

Sam made them both a cup of tea then joined her on the couch. "So let's have it," Sam said. For the next hour, Sookie spilled her guts. She told Sam all about the search for Bill, Alcide, Eric, and Club Dead. She told him about how even after she found out about Bill and Lorena, she risked her life to save him, and he thanked her by raping and biting her in the trunk of a car. Sam's blood was all but boiling, but he was trying to remain calm for her sake. He cooled off a bit when she told him that she had cut off all communication with Bill and Eric when they had gotten home and rescinded both of their invitations.

She continued, "The thing is Sam, I'm not even sure I'm heartbroken over losing Bill. I'm more mad at myself for getting into the situation in the first place. Sometimes I wish we could go back to that night outside the coffee shop when you kissed me-do you remember?" Of course he remembered. He had dreamed of that moment over and over again. He was still sorry that he had yelled at Sookie about Bill that way right before she found her Gran dead. It was definitely a low point for him, and he wasn't proud of it. Sam nodded, "Yes," he said. "I remember."

"Well," she continued again. "Sometimes I wish I could go back to that very moment and not stop that kiss. I wanted to kiss you. I really did, but I was just so hung up on Bill at the time. You were right to yell at me. I was being so selfish." She looked down running her finger around the rim of her tea cup "I just can't help but think that if I had picked you, I would be happy."

Sam was a little stunned by her words and was processing whether or not he had heard her correctly. Had she really just said that she wished she would have picked him? Was that even possible?

Sookie didn't usually try to listen to Sam, but right now she was, and she could hear his confusion. She reached over and took his hand. "What I'm really saying here Sam is-is it too late? For us?"

That had been Sookie's real motivation for this talk all along. Sure, she needed to talk about what happened, but the whole experience had taught her a valuable lesson. It was Sam who loved her. Sam who would never let anything happen to her. Sam who would never cheat on her. She had thought of him often while she was in Jackson and non-stop since she had been home. She was such a fool to let him slip away and was scared now that she was too broken for even him to want to pick up the pieces.

Sam looked dazed. "Can you say that one more time, so I can make sure I'm not dreaming?" Sam asked.

Sookie smiled. "Sam, I'm asking you to give me another chance. I know that I blew it with you before, but I wouldn't let that happen again." Sookie meant what she said. There had always been something simmering between her and Sam, and she knew now that she wanted them to be more than friends. Sam could give her the life she had always dreamed of.

Sam didn't quite know what to say or do. He was in shock. Sookie, the girl of his dreams who he had loved for years, was asking him for chance. "Sam?" Sookie said pulling him from his daze. "You can think about it if you want."

"I don't have to think about," he said coming back to reality, and then, he kissed her. It was hot and passionate just like the coffee shop kiss, but this kiss would end differently. This kiss was full of possibility. His hands tangled in her hair. He pulled back for a moment to look in her eyes. "I love you Sookie. I have loved you from the moment I met you. It's not too late for us."

As they kissed some more Sookie felt her eyes well with tears. She was so happy. She wasn't sure if Sam would accept her offer after what she had put him through, but here he was, once again offering her his heart. As their kiss deepened, Sookie climbed onto Sam's lap. He ran his hands under the layers of her work t-shirt and his sweatshirt she was wearing and across her back. His hands were so warm, Sookie thought she might melt. Sookie could feel Sam's erection under her lap. She reached down to start unbuttoning his shirt. Sam gently gripped her hands. "Sookie, we don't have to do this right now," he said. "I will wait for you."

Sookie was so touched. A year ago, she would have been the one pumping the breaks. She had been a virgin before Bill. Now though, in this moment, she needed Sam to make love to her. It was a moment she felt was well overdo. Sam knew she was no longer innocent, but here he was looking out for her best interest. How could she have been so stupid. She could have saved herself so much heartache is she had let Sam love her long ago.

"Sam," she said gazing in his eyes. "I want this. I want you. I need you." Her words were enough. Sam had given her an opportunity to back out if she really wasn't ready, but now, he was going to seize the moment. A moment he had only dreamed of until now. "Let's go to the bedroom," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. He would gladly make love to Sookie anytime, anywhere, but he wanted this first time to be special, and he wanted her to be comfortable. The couch was comfy enough, but Sam had a king size bed with cool cotton sheets. Sookie climbed off his lap and he stood up beside her. He silently took her hand and led her down the hall.

When he had gotten her the sweatshirt, he had turned on the bedside lamp, so the room was dimly lit. It resembled moonlight. When they turned to face each other, Sam thought he might faint at the reality of it all. Sookie's hair was messy from their make-out session, and she looked so hot. Really drinking in the sight of her in his sweatshirt wasn't bad either. He closed the gap between them and gathered her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked up on her tiptoes. Sam wasn't that much taller than Sookie, but she still had to reach up to kiss him. She then started working on the buttons of his shirt again. Sookie had seen Sam naked a few times thanks to his shifting. It was a sight she was ready to see again. She slid Sam's shirt off his shoulders and it dropped to the floor. She ran her hands down his chest to his belt buckle. She was glad she had seen Sam take off his boots when they had come in. That would make this easier. She undid his belt then freed his bulge from the button and zipper of his Levi's. She smiled at him then tugged on the waistband pulling down his boxers and jeans at the same time. He used her shoulder for support as he helped her free him of his clothing. Sam was indeed a handsome man, with and without his clothes on.

Sam reached for Sookie, clearly ready to shed her from her clothes as well. "Not so fast mister," she said coyly, pushing him back towards the bed. "Sit," she said, and they both laughed. Sam often shifted into a collie, so the term sit was funnier in more ways than one. Sam sat naked on the end of the bed. She took of his sweatshirt and threw it to the floor. That was all she planned to take off right now, but she was getting hot from all this lusty action. She then knelt on the floor in front of him. Realizing what was coming was almost too much for Sam. He was already rock hard and was worried about keeping himself together. He felt 16 again.

Just a short time ago, Sookie had been completely inexperienced, but vampires had years of sex under their belt, and she had learned a lot from Bill. While it was still painful to think about him, she was glad she could use some of her newfound skills on Sam. It was completely different. Sam was warm and gentle, and she was convinced intimacy with him would be amazing. She also knew that she wouldn't end up bleeding from the neck afterward like she almost always did with Bill.

Sookie met Sam's eyes and smiled. She looked so damn sexy. She scooted up between his legs and gently placed her hands on the outside of his thighs. She scratched gently with her nails, extracting a "mmmm" from Sam. With confidence, Sookie bent her head and took Sam in her mouth. Sam bit his lip and groaned. The feel of her lips and tongue was better than he could have even imagined. Sam had messed around with Tara, then Daphne, but both their relationships had been short lived and more of a friends with benefits situation than anything else. This was the start of something real.

Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Sookie could hear his thoughts. _Oh god. that feels so good. hold it together sam...not yet, not yet. _Sookie loved the effect she was having. All of the hurt and hardness that Bill had caused in her heart was melting away in the presence of a man who truly loved and appreciated her. Sookie continued to please Sam with her mouth and brought her hand into the mix too. Sam particularly responded when she traced her tongue along the underside of his tip, so she started focusing on that area. By now, Sam had tangled his hands in Sookie's hair. He had opened his eyes to watch her. _She's so hot_ Sam thought. The sight and feel of her was too much, and pretty soon Sam said, "Sookie, I can't last much longer, please let me finish inside you."

Sam's words were sincere and erotic. Sookie couldn't say no to that. She reluctantly pulled away from Sam and stood up. Sam reached out and pulled her close. "You're amazing," he said. He reached for the buttons of her shorts and unzipped them. She was so fit that they easily fell down her legs to the floor. She stepped out of them. She had taken off her shoes when they had come in, but she still had her socks on, so she used her feet to shrug out of those as well. She was wearing black panties, but they were nothing special. _I should have thought this through more_ she thought, but she could see into Sam's head and knew he didn't care one bit. He tugged at the bottom of her t-shirt, and without a word Sookie raised her arms above her head backing up just a touch. Sam stood with her and pulled her work shirt over her head. She was perfect in his eyes. Her ample breasts were encased in a black bra. _At least I match, _ Sookie thought. Sookie reached behind her and unclasped it. She let her arms fall out until she was standing their in just her panties. Sam sat back down. His knees were too weak to stand. He looked at her long and hard. "God, you're beautiful," he said. 'I feel like I might go blind looking at you." Sookie flushed. She knew she was pretty, but Sam's flattery made her feel like a goddess. "Thank you Sam," was all she could say. Sam reached out and slid her panties down her legs. Bill had seen her naked, but she hadn't drummed up this kind of a reaction in him. Sam's mind and heart were on fire with his love for her, and she felt truly loved for the first time in her life. "Come here," he whispered. She let Sam pull her down beside him on the bed.

Sam kissed her passionately as they both scooted toward the middle of his big king bed. He wanted to kiss her all over and he did. Her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach. As he slid down her body, Sookie's stomach tightened. He paused above her sex, his breath hot against her skin. She wasn't used to this kind of warmth, and she loved it. Sam smiled up at her, then dipped his head and parted her lips with his tongue, extracting an "Oh, Sam." Sam continued lapping Sookie into an orgasm she wouldn't soon forget. _This man has a magic tongue_ she thought. Her eyes were closed as she came back to reality, but she could hear Sam fumbling around in his bedside drawer. She opened her eyes to see him rolling on a condom. _Safe sex_ she thought. _How responsible. _He looked over and smiled at her, then without a word began kissing her again and climbed gently on top of her. She was so wet from the amazing oral sex that Sam slid in easily. She wrapped her legs around him and ran her hands down his back. His hands were tangled in her hair as he started pushing inside her. She could hear his thoughts. _I can't believe this is actually happening. Oh Sookie, so perfect, god I love you. _The combination of sex and sincerity led her to climax quickly, and as her muscles tightened around him, Sam could hold on no longer. He let go, feeling truly satisfied for the first time in his life.

He looked down at Sookie gently wiping her hair out of her face.

"I love you Sookie," he said.

"I know," she said back. It was exactly what he wanted to hear. He knew she didn't love him yet, but somehow he knew she was finally his.

He climbed off of her and went to discard of the condom. He came back to bed, spooning Sookie. They drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms—the first night of their future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to Christmas Morning

_ After their first amazing night together, Sam and Sookie quickly began inseparable. Most people treated their relationship in an "It's about time" kind of fashion. Sam and Sookie had been friends for so long that their relationship began seriously quickly, and for the first time in both their lives they were both truly happy. It didn't take Sookie long to fall head over hills for Sam, and she was saying "I love you" back within the month._

**Four months later**

Sam was awake staring at a sleeping Sookie. They had spent the night at her house. Sookie had inherited her Gran's house when she died, but her and Sam hadn't spent much time there since they'd been dating even though it was much bigger and nicer than Sam's trailer. They often spent their evenings together after working a long night Merlotte's, so just walking to Sam's trailer out back made the most sense most of the time.

Last night though had been Christmas Eve, and Sookie had invited Sam and Jason and his girlfriend Crystal over to have dinner. She had cooked several of Gran's recipes and everything had been delicious. Baked ham with pineapple, green bean casserole, and pumpkin pie for dessert. They had all piled on the couch afterward and watched _A Christmas_ _Story _together while drinking cocoa. It felt really special. Sam smiled thinking about the still dirty dishes downstairs. After Jason and Crystal had left, he had attempted to help Sookie clean up the kitchen, but admist the hot water and suds, a few stolen kisses led to a few more, and they ultimately decided the dishes could wait and made their way to Sookie's bed. Sookie and Sam had a great sex life. They constantly craved each other and always had a great time. It was something Sam wanted to make sure he held onto forever.

Sam quietly snuck out of bed and downstairs. Sookie looked so peaceful, and he didn't want to wake her. He needed to go outside and get Sookie's present from his jeep and hide it, plus the kitchen was downstairs, so he thought he could probably get the dishes finished up and start making them some breakfast without being too loud. He was right. It was about an hour, and Sam had some cinnamon rolls he'd found in the fridge in the oven by the time Sookie came downstairs.

"Merry Christmas," she said coming into the kitchen. She looked beautiful. She was barefoot wearing a black silk nighty with a matching robe, which she'd left untied. Her hair was tossled from sex and sleep. While Sam looked pretty sexy in his tight gray t-shirt and flannel sleep pants, she put him to shame. He crossed the kitchen, scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. "Merry Christmas to you my love," he said.

Sookie looked around and noticed that not only had Sam cleaned up the kitchen, but he was cooking breakfast. "How'd I get so lucky," she asked as he handed her a freshly made and poured cup of coffee. Sam just grinned at her as he opened the oven to check on the rolls. "Smells good," he said. "Almost done." They chatted while the rolls finished baking then shared their meal on the couch while watching part of the Christmas parade on tv. When they finished, Sookie said, "Do you want to open presents now?" Sam nodded yes. They had put up a small Christmas tree in her living room together earlier that week. Sookie dropped down on her knees to grab Sam's presents from underneath. "You first," she said, depositing 3 gifts onto his lap before taking a seat beside him. Sam hadn't had a girlfriend during the holidays for a really long time, and it was so nice to be getting gifts from the girl he loved so much. Sam ripped open the paper. In a small box, Sookie had wrapped up two tickets to an upcoming Garth Brooks concert in Shreveport. He was Sam's favorite singer. "I already checked with Terry and Arlene to make sure they could cover for us that night so we can go," she said smiling. Sam smiled back. "This is perfect, thank you," he said. In the next box was two pictures of them. Tara had snapped them at Jason's birthday party last month. Sookie had taken them to the drug store and blown them up. She'd turned one black and white and bought nice frames for both. The first pic, black and white just had them hugging smiling at the camera. The other, in color, was a candid shot of them kissing in the corner. Sookie hadn't known Tara had taken it, but she loved it when she saw it. They looked so in love in both pics. "I thought you could put one in your office and one in your trailer," she said. Sam looked at her with tears in his eyes. "These are great Sookie, and so thoughtful. Thank you." Sam was so sensitive. That was one of the things Sookie loved most about him. She leaned forward and kissed him. He tasted like cinnamon rolls—yum. Finally, another smaller box filled with papers—details of a weekend getaway she'd booked them in the spring. She remembered that Sam had said it had been a long time since he'd been to the beach one night and that he missed it, so she had booked them a small vacation in Hilton Head, North Carolina. "Again, I already made arrangements with everyone at work to make sure we can be off," she said. A weekend at the beach with Sookie sounded like paradise. "Thank you so much for everything," Sam said kissing her again. "You're welcome," she said.

Sam put his presents aside and looked at Sookie. He was careful not to touch her because he was afraid she would read his thoughts by accident and ruin the surprise "These gifts are so wonderful Sookie, but I only got you one thing," he said. "Oh Sam," Sookie said. "That doesn't matter. Just being with you is enough of a gift to me." Sam nearly melted. Sam scooted off the couch onto the floor and reached under it. That's where he ended up hiding her present. He was on his knees in front of her when he pulled the box from underneath the couch. _Perfect_ he thought. Sam rose up but only on one knee. He popped open the box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring. It took Sookie a minute to process what was going on, then her eyes filled with tears. "Sookie Stackhouse," Sam started. "I want to spend this Christmas and every Christmas with you for the rest of our lives. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Sookie choked back tears as she said, "Yes, Sam. I will marry you!" She kissed him wrapping her arms around him and he returned her embrace. When the broke apart, he took the ring out of the box and put it on her left ring finger. It fit perfectly, just like them. "You are such a teaser Sam with that I only got you one gift stuff. This is one hell of a gift," she said laughing. He laughed too. "You have no idea how hard I worked to keep this a secret. I knew which ring I wanted, but I didn't buy it until earlier this week to try and keep it out of my thoughts as much as possible." "Well you did a good job," Sookie said kissing him again. "I love you Sam." "I love you too cher," he said. Their kiss deepened and Sam and Sookie made love on her living room couch with the sun shining in and the lights on the tree dancing.

**6 months later**

Sam could barely breathe. He was standing at the alter watching the girl of his dreams walk down the aisle to him—to be his wife.

Sookie and Sam didn't want anything fancy, so they had been able to plan their wedding quickly. Jason and Terry stood as Sam's groomsmen. Tara and Arlene were maids of honor. They were married by the local pastor under a beautiful archway in Sookie's yard—what would now belong to them both.

Sookie and Tara had gone dress shopping in Shreveport, and she looked beautiful. The gown was strapless and had a tight bodice with a flowing bottom. She felt and looked like a princess. Just about the whole town was there.

The ceremony was simple, and Sookie and Sam both cried exchanging their vows. When it was time to kiss the bride, Sam dipped Sookie deep and kissed her hard extracting hoots and hollers from the crowd. The held hands and walked down the aisle to everyone cheering after they were pronounced husband and wife.

Everyone drove the short distance for the ceremony at Merlotte's. Sookie and Sam might has well have been the only people there. They did all the traditional dancing and cake-cutting, but they couldn't really focus on anything but each other. As the night was winding down and Sam held Sookie in his arms dancing, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'm the happiest man in the world, cher." She could see inside his head and knew he meant it. "I love you so much Sam," she replied, and right there under the stars Sam and Sookie officially started what was to be a long and happy life together.

*I hope you enjoyed. I know it's a little happy ever after, but I just have such a heart for these two J


End file.
